M O D E L
by 3Rika
Summary: Accidentally.Mikan accepts to a contract that makes her the newest member of the hottest boy model group in Asia.She needed to get famous so her mother would recognize her.To bad it won't help with her being a male. In disguise only till the contract ends
1. Intro

**Okay everyone!!!**

Right now it's late here.

**So there might be LOTS of errors. I don't know why but some text gets messed up and... GRR!!**

**This makes me really mad!! T_T**

**i will fix tomorrow. My parents are yelling at me to hurry up and sleep. I'm really sorry. T_T**

**On the writing document i reread it like 10 x's!**

**Well i tried a different style of writing.**

**Support me? ~**

* * *

Mikan, your not so average girl. Well maybe she kinda is. She's the heaviest sleeper you'll ever know about. She loves to eat more than anything. She's an only daughter of a family that adopted her. Though there is many confusion. Mikan is the most beautifulest and Athletic girl you'll know. She once had beautiful,beautiful,shiny hair. When she was young she loved putting it into two ponytails. That was when she lived in her orphan home, but ever since she was adopted, she was forced to play the role of Daisuke. Her foster father has gone crazy, when he lossed his son. The mother adopted Mikan because Mikan was a beautiful daughter and looked identical to the dead son. So Mikan was not able to enjoy tieing her hair into two pony tails anymore. She had to live as a boy, only styling her with limited styles. From the age of 0-9 were her only female years. Adopted at the age of ten, she doesn't even know how long she'll have to be in the role of Daisuke. Though this sounds depressing, Mikan's a positive thinker, she looks like a man, A very handsome one. The prince charming in school. Only being 15,We're still surprised she didn't get caught. But in the inside she is still a women, the original Mikan, a clutz, a crybaby, very ditzy and thinks kindness wins all.

Natsume,you already know about him. Cold-hearted. He has a very mysterious past. Despite his personality, he is... HOT! The sexiest man in Japan. Top of the charts. His cold personality makes him more wanted, he is in a Model group. A Model group of only sexy people. Of course, it is for girls to look at. It's not some play boy with girls naked. It's with boys being half naked,sweaty,those abs you'll drool for. Ahh! They have more talent than just looks. They can act, sing,and...Odd talents. But this is M.O.D.E.L. Back to Natsume. He's lazy, a light sleeper, athletic and loves to read his manga. Laziest model there is, he's a rare gem though. He had beautiful Crimson eyes. If you stared at a human size poster of him,You would rather stare into his eyes than his...Abs! Surprising, but his eyes...Once he shot a glare at a girl, She would feel shivers run up her body in fear, but still be filled with joy that Natsume,The sexy bad boy looked at her even if it was a glare. That Girl would be one of the lucky one's to be able to stare into his set of crimson eyes that you would always get lost in, only because you somehow felt some of Natsume's sadness. Natsume had such attracting Raven hair. Natsume, He usually hates Ditzy dense girls. He believes most kindness is just an act for trust. The Sexy Devil in high school. 16 And has a big future ahead.

Ruka, Well OOC? He is just a cute blond. His personality is very immature and he is always slow on everything. He always has a good luck bunny plushie in his room. He loves sweets and likes having fun. He loves icecream the most. And he doesn't understand how baby's are born. He Never EVER wants to learn about that topic!! Just a Typical strange blond who has very VERY Imaginative thoughts...He is part of the group M.O.D.E.L. He is sexy, when he has to but he is known for the cutest little thing on earth. He's not little he is 16,a few inches shorter than Natsume. And the highschool's sweet heart. His personality is the cutest thing on earth. Both is looks,and personality.

Tsubasa. Your sexy knight in black armor. He has a heart of gold. He love's being helpful to those in need. He likes reading,Listening to music, Practicing his acoustic guitar. He's also a heavy sleeper and gets drunk VERY easily. He is underage but what can he do when forced to drink? A Smile of his would make a 100 girls faint. He knows how to cook very well. Everything a girl wants in a man. Athletic,Tall, Hot, And he knows how to cook! He hates Peanuts. Peanut butter. Peanut oil. Peanut butter and jelly. And just PEANUT! He loves it, But sadly he's allergic to it.

What will happened when Mikan runs away from home to go to Tokyo. Where her mother once lived. To search for her mother and explore what life has to offer. No one like's being called Daisuke when they are a girl and when there name is Mikan. The president of M.O.D.E.L notices Mikans beauty. He asks her to join the group. To make money, and be famous. She signs a contract, before she realizes that she's gonna have to be in the famous boys group. Before she meet's all the M.O.D.E.L members she already stirs some trouble with Natsume. When meeting again what will happened?

* * *

**Sucky?**

**Thats what i kinda think.**

**But i think it's gonna be fun writing this. xD**

**i'm really sorry. I don't know if it's normal for the font to get messed up when submitting it.**

**But really. It's something like that.**

**I'm looking at my word document and comparing it to the story...and...My head hurts! T_T**

**Review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Trying. T_T**

**I think this was an okay chappie. ]=**

**Thany you to those who read and added it to alert/favorite! :D**

**33natsu''ruka33moonacre9933**

**thank you for reviewing on the first chappie that was only the intro. :D**

* * *

"Daisuke." the mother called out in a lazily tone. Only sitting on a chair that looked like it was for the royal. The mother had lazy eyes. And she sat cross legged. "DAISUKE!" She Yelled out again, In anger.

"What!" Mikan said as she walked out of her room, Mikan wore a Collared black buttoned shirt with a pair of regular black jeans. Once she reached to where her foster mother was she stood there,arms crossed, Standing in front of the mother.

"Your father has something to say." She said slowly as she pointed to the father who was sitting on an other chair smoking a cigar.

"You're 15 now. You must get married Daisuke." The father grinned, then puffed some of his cigar. He slowly watched her reaction. "Daisuke, You ran away from me when you were young now you must marry the beautiful Heir of are co company." The father chuckled, Only ended up choking on his cigar.

"Dear, Umm. Daisuke isn't ready.!" The mother shouted. As she stood up and ran to kneel before him. Mikan only stared at the father stupidly, only trying to think of something.

"I believe in love!" Mikan said aloud. Her stance so confident. She glared at the foster father.

"Corny." The Father laughed out loud. "the one who cared for you before..Hmm. Yuka Azumi. The one who left you at the orphanage, There's a letter from her to you." The Father kept laughing at nothing. He handed Mikan a white enveloped that wasn't sealed. "Daisuke. Your a man. Men,Get married to wealthy girls." The father grinned as he slowly got off his chair and walked upstairs. The mother lied there on the ground, only lazy to go sit on a chair. Mikan slumped onto the ground and slowly took out the letter.

Dear mikan.

I am your mother. You have every reason to hate me. 

I hope you are doing fine.

I heard you're foster parent's are wealthy.

Well i'm in Tokyo.

I hope I can see you one day. At least before I die.

Mikan couldn't cry. For she was in joy. She was so happy. That not even a tear of joy came out. "I...I am going to run away from being Daisuke, from the arranged marrige, I will leave everthing behind and explore the wonders of Tokyo." Mikan whispered to herself.

--

20 minutes later.

--

"Daisuke!!!! Get your ass back here!!!" A Woman yelled With the ugliest Frustrated face ever. She Tried to chase after mikan, but only stopped to catch her breath. Mikan realised that the mother stopped running so Mikan slowly walked toward her, Mikan had everything packed. 2 shirts. 2 bra's. 2 underwear. And the wrapping to make her chest flat,just for incase. She also had two regular pair of jeans, and she was still wearing her buttoned shirt,and black jeans.

"I don't know a Daisuke miss." Mikan Grinned as she patted her mothers head. Mikan Had a grin of victory, she longed to say something foolish like that. As Mikan Laughed she didn't notice the mother's angry face. "Daisuke...DAISUKE!!! I am gonna kill you!!!" The Foster mother in a very pissed mood, which shocked mikan. After the threat Mikan knew she had to hurry and run for her life. She hurried and sprinted into the dark night only leaving her foster mother speechless.

"Good morning Tokyo!" Mikan Yawned as she hurried to get up and stretch. Mikan walked of the alley she sleeped in for the night. "I should of saved the money that I bought ice cream with..." Mikan muttered while digging into her pockets to only hope to find some sort of useful thing. "No money...No hope...No...There's no food!!!" Mikan cried. She basically fell to the ground. She tried to think of a solution to help her with survival.

'well...I did watch a drama where the handsome guy made the girls fall for him and make them buy him food.' Mikan thought to herself. "But...I'm not a boy!!" Mikan cried as she banged her head onto the ground she kneeled on. Mikan slowly picked her self up until she heard noise in the alley.

"You! Hey boy! Help me with this." A Bumm shouted. The bumm was digging into a dumpster. "Me a boy...Oh yeah..." Mikan thought for a moment. "Am I a handsome one?"she asked while lifting her eyebrow up. The bum slowly Took his head out the dumpster to look at mikan. As soon as the bum set hiseyes on mikan, blood ran out his nose. "I Must be a handsome fellow!!" Mikan smiled as she ran into the street with her backpack her back. She tried to look cool so she looked down until she heard girls from afar. At the perfect moment mikan lifted her head up and the females eyes would get wide.

"Ahh! Your soo. Cool! HANDSOME!" they squeeled. As they clung onto mikan. Mikan was tall for a female, but still shorter than most men. "Thank you, I **would** take you lovely lady's to dinner but I forgot my wallet." Mikan smirked only proud that all the manga and Drama's she watched came to good use.

"We..WE WILL PAY!!! Onegai!" They begged, Mikan only sweatdropped and nodded her head. Mikan had a guilty conscious, but when it came to food, she'll do anything.

~~~~~~~-~

"So are you from around here?" The long haired girls asked while sipping her drink. The other girl had short hair and only stared at mikan for the longest time. "sadly, i'm not from around here." Mikan sighed while she grabbed all the sushi that went by.[The Japanese restaurants where the sushi is on the thing that makes All the sushi rotate.] "Umm. I need to go to the bathroom." Mikan smiled. The she rushed to the hall way. Left was for womans, and right was for men. Mikan couldn't decide which way to go. She didn't want to get caught so she ran into the boys restroom while covering her face.

She knew men were doing there buisness in the room because she heard the waterfall. She hurried to get to a stall,still eyes covered. The rest room was crowded and mikan pushed everyone in her way to get to a stall. Once that was done she washed her hands in relief of course.

"You.." A Voice said in anger.

"What about me?" mikan smiled as she turned around. She saw a boy about her age with dirty raven hair, A pair of cool sunglasses, and an angry face.

"Your stepping on...my ...shoe!" The boy yelled as he push mikan.

"I'm" Mikan said as she walked closer to him. "SORRY!" Mikan yelled back as she pushed him away.

"Did your filthy hands just touch me?" He asked in a furious tone. "Do you know who I am?"

"I just washed them! So they are clean!!" Mikan Stuck her tounge out then stomped on his shoe again.

"Ahh!" The boy grunted as he hurried to raise his feet and pamper the harmed foot.

"Thanks for the food!" Mikan waved to the girls and hurried to run away.

"So...Handsome.." The girls sighed.

"That...Where the hell is he!" The raven boyed hair yelled forgetting he was in public.

"Is..Is...IS THAT!! NATSUME?!?!" Girls Hurried to chase Natsume, He hurried and ran into his limo for shelter. "Damn that pretty boy." Natsume hissed.

~~~~~-~

"I was being to mean..." Mikan cried. "God please forgive...Forgive that idiot who was being an asshole!" Mikan cried as she looked up at the night sky and clapped her hands together.

"You, Boy are a rare gem." A man chuckled while walking towards her. The man had blond hair and wore a white collared shirt.

"I have a weapon!" Mikan threatened as she digged in her backpack for something hard to throw at him. Mikan found a rock and pulled it out. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her bra was hanging out too. Her face turned red and she only heard chuckles from the man.

"Stop laughing HENTAI PERVERT!" Mikan shouted while stuffing everything back into her backpack.

"Me the pervert? You're the one collecting them." The man kept laughing to his self. "Well, It is men's nature. You must just be curious." the man laughed while patting mikans head. "You also seem to be lossed. Have you ran away from home? Oh whatever. Join my model group for money. And to be famous." the man winked at mikan. "I don't need that." Mikan said stubbornly as she walked away. In the silence of the night, A Horrible sound appeared.

"That...that sounded.." The man ran up to mikan to stare at her. "you're stomach is hungry??" The blond man asked. "There is lots of food in the recruitment house. A house where men could be men. And enjoy life to it's fullest." The man smiled.

Mikan only heard lot's of food though.

"LET ME JOIN PLEASE!" Mikan shouted,Hands clapped together, Kneeled down, Begging for the job he was offering. "Just sign this and I'll take you to your new home." The man came prepared and gave mikan a Polka dotted pen and a contract. Mikan Rushed to grab the paper and hurried to sign it.

~~~~~-~

"FOOD! I'm coming...I'm coming to eat you!!!"~ Mikan sang as she danced inside the car.

"Newest member of M O D E L. HO HO HO Sounds nice. Thank God I found someone quick." The blond man sighed in relief.

"Oh. And you might find the M O D E L members to be just a little weird. Also my name is Narumi." Narumi smiled,Then the car had stopped.

"Welcome to-" Narumi twitched as he saw Mikan ran into the home, as she danced to herself.

"Food, Lets have a party in my tummy.!" Mikan laughed as she ran to the fridge. Mikan stuffed fruits,vegetables,Leftovers into her mouth. Than she gulped down The soda.

"You! Who are you!" A Blond boy demanded while pointing his plushie at mikan.

"Me? I Am..." Mikan thought for a while. "Mikan?" Mikan said in a wavering voice.

"Thats a girl name. You think i'm dumb?? Well You Think Wrong my friend!" The blond boy yelled.

"What the heck Ruka? You woke me up." A black haired boy walked in shirtless. He yawned then followed with a stretch. "Who's this guy?" The boy repeated. Mikan tried not to stare at his body, instead she stared at his blue star under his eye.

"Tsubasa! It's a Burglar that steals girls name's and now trying to scam us for our FOOD!" Ruka Shouted while hiding behind Tsubasa.

"I do admit my name is girly, And I do admit that i've scammed for food, Sadly what you said is true,except i'm not scamming!" Mikan Laughed in victory.

"Oi! What the hell is up with the noise!" A voice shouted. Then he appeared. Mikan's eyes were lost in his crimson ones. Then mikan came back to reality when she saw his death glare.

"You! Your that Prettyboy! Are you stalking me now? I'm Sorry but I don't go that way." Natsume smirked.

"Your a PRETTY BOY TOO!! Your a model! All models wear makeup." Mikan grinned.

"No really? I thought models just poor gunk on there selves." He said sarcastically. "Stop eating our food and get out our house!" Natsume yelled as he pushed her outside.

"Natsume!!! what the hell are you guys doing! This is your new M O D E L member I was talking about!" Narumi yelled.

"What! This Free loader?!?!?" Natsume yelled.

"The newest member..." Ruka Gasped. "Welcome WELCOME! I Hope we get along well!" He rushed to mikan to shake her hand. "Your name should be more...Cool. You know?" Ruka pouted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsubasa." Tsubasa smiled and only patted mikans head.

"You Guys are gonna let this...JUNKEY MONKEY be in the M O D E L ????!!!" Natsume shouted. He pointed at mikan in frustration.

"Well he's not ugly. He's Perfect." Ruka smiled.

"You...just watch! Someway...I'll make you quit!" natsume threatened while walking to his room. "Tomorrow your doing my Laundry to pay back for my shoe that you stepped on!" Natsume shouted as he slammed his door.

"You guys already met?" Tsubasa and Ruka eyes went wide. "Sucks that your on his bad side." Ruka could only sigh.

Then There was silence that ate up mikan's confidence.

"Hahaha. Funny! Well that bum got mad at me just because I stepped on him. Like..How dumb is that?!? HAHAHA" Mikan Faked a laugh while Ruka,Tsubasa, and Narumi just stared at her.

"I have an idea! Natsume the devil, and you could be natsume the angel." Narumi smiled. "Since your name is girly. Hahaha." He also made an akward laugh.

"It's okay." Tsubasa said while ruka nnodded his head in agreement.

"NO WAY AM I SHARING MY NAME WITH THIS IDIOT!" Natsume Shouted as he ran towards the group. They were all standing in a circle now. Tsubasa,Ruka,and Narumi could only stare at natsume glaring at mikan.

"He signed the contract, And I just added, Natsume the angel being his name. The only way he'll have to let go of that name is when he quits or if I fire him...Which isn't gonna happened!" Narumi laughed as he went to his car and drove off.

"I..I Will make you quit! Just Watch..." Natsume glared Furiously at mikan.

"Be careful Natsume, If a paparazzi gets a shot at that beautiful face of yours,they might mistake it with a constipated face." Mikan smiled. In the background mikan only heard giggles and chuckles from Tsubasa and Ruka.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this whole chapter. I think it was kinda slow. But the next chapter will be interesting.**

**i reread 3x and find many typos. I have no clue, There might be more.**

Give me your opinion? :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice suggestion moonacre99.**

**If i use it now. There won't be much of a conflict though. I'll probably use something like that later.**

**Sorry everyone. T_T**

**High school is so Tough!! D:**

**And i really need to update on my other stories. T_T**

**Crappy chapteR? o_o**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. ^^**

* * *

"This is paradise!" Mikan Smiled as she layed on her new bed in her new room with a new plasma TV, and watching a new movie. Laying there motionless only stuffing chips into her mouth while watching her movie.

"Mikan sure is a lazy guy." Tsubasa stated out as he sat at a table with Ruka. Tsubasa stirred his coffee followed with a sigh.

"Well...Not really. Today he woke up super early to make breakfast." Ruka smiled as he sipped on his diet coke.

"For only his self?"

"No, for Natsume too." Ruka giggled.

"I wonder..."

"What the hell is this devil food!" Natsume jumped into the kitchen almost choking. "Can't you guys cook?!" Natsume shouted as he hurried to get a glass of water. As soon as the water was at the top of the glass Natsume Chugged it down, then chugged another, and another.

"We didn't cook anything." Ruka pouted only starring at Natsume in confusion. Tsubasa did the same as he sipped on his coffee.

"Mikan was the only one who cooked this morning." Ruka said as he pointed into the room where Mikan layed lazily in.

~-~-

"I Did not!" Mikan shouted in a pissed tone. "I wasn't trying to kill you! I just wanted your opinion on my 2 pounds of salt in scrambled eggs." Mikan looked at him she gave him puppy eyes. "I'm sorry if you didn't like my cooking. I liked it..." Mikan faked a tear as it slowly ran down her cheek.

"You seriously think i'm gonna fall for that. You're just like a girl." He yelled as he threw the plate and the eggs into the trash in anger.

"You have no idea." Mikan whispered to herself.

"What?" natsume glared at her.

"Uhh. Umm.. The plate didn't do anything to you!" Mikan shouted.

"Well...You touched it." Then natsume walked back to his room. Pissed and was wiping his tongue with a small towel.

Tsubasa waited for natsume to get inside his sanctuary."Really a quarrel this early in the morning." Tsubasa sighed as he walked to the sink and washed his cup.

"That egg sounds salty..." Ruka concluded as he stared at Mikan.

"Really? I was trying to make it sweet." Mikan said sarcastically.

"Well it should be named 2 pounds of sugar." Ruka smiled.

Mikan looked at Tsubasa as he did the same. Ruka stared at both of them looking at each other in the eye. Silence roamed the room. Until Mikan started bursting in laughs. Tsubasa then realized the stupid comment Ruka made and also laughed hysterically.

"Why are you guys laughing?!?" Ruka pouted. "Oh there's also gonna be a party for you today we're all going."

"Idiot!" Tsubasa hissed at ruka.

"Huh?" Ruka was clueless.

"I don't want a party."

"Ruka you're so stupid! It was supposed to be a SURPRISE party!" Tsubasa yelled as he rubbed his temples.

"You Just told him it was a surprise party!" Ruka gasped. "there's no surprise in that!"

"You just told him there is a party for him. That blew the "surprise"." Tsubasa pointed at mikan.

"No! He just thought it was a party. He didn't know it was a "surprise" party until you told him." Ruka argued back.

"I'm just gonna get ready th-." Mikan tried to tippy toe out.

"No! Who's sided do you take!" Tsubasa asked.

"Me of course! Right Mikan!" Ruka smiled with a twitch.

"Lets just forget this incident. I "don't" know there is gonna be a surprise party/party for me. So i'll act "Surprised."" Mikan smiled.

Then she saw Tsubasa and ruka trying to figure out what she said.

~-~-

"SURPRISE!!!" Narumi jumped out. As many other party people did too.

"Oh wow...I mean.. NO WAY! A party for me? You shouldn't have." Mikan "Acted" Surprised. And her acting payed off because everyone didn't catch her _I mean..._

"Anyways he'll be joining model now. His name will be Natsume. Just like Natsume. But the natsume we know is gonna be Natsume the devil, and this Natsume is going to be Natsume the angel. Nice isn't it?" Narumi smiled and laughed with the people surrounding him.

"Where's the food?" Mikan tugged on narumi's shirt.

"Over there." Narumi pointed at a huge table that was set so nicely. She saw Natsume and Ruka over there so she walked to meet them.

"Hey buddy of mines." Mikan smiled as the sat at their table with them.

As soon as mikan sat she felt her chair go back. She looked under the table and saw Natsume push her chair away with his feet.

"Stop it!" Mikan yelled as she karate chopped his ankle.

"What would you gentlemen like today?" A waiter asked as he got a note book and pen ready.

"3 red wines. And i'd like your steak special. Rare please." Natsume smiled as he closed his menu.

"Ice cream! Chocolate. And your most foreign one. If you have one." Ruka smiled to his self.

"Umm. Your special on lobster. A number 5. Your Cesar salad. Your chicken pie. Your Thai curry. And lets finish it off with green tea ice cream." Mikan smiled as she closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"You Fat ass." Natsume cursed.

"You alcoholic." Mikan glared at him.

"You stupid angel." Natsume glared back.

"You ugly devil!" Mikan then slammed her palm of her hand onto the table.

"Gay fag" Natsume concluded.

Mikan wanted to say more but she shut her mouth and sat in her chair with arms crossed.

"You guys are scary." Ruka said as he layed his head on the table.

Mikan was mad. So mad that she drank everyone's glass of water when it arrived at the table.

The food soon came and she indulged her food quickly and finished all her plates when natsume barely took his 5th bite of steak.

"Ruka." Mikan said.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Mikan said as she turned red.

"I need to go to. Lets go together." Ruka smiled.

~-~-

As they entered mikan hurried to cover her eyes and walk into a stall.

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted. "Why are you in there.?"

"Peeing" She answered.

"Pee out here! I want to compare." Ruka laughed.

"I can't." Mikan blurted out.

"C'mon. Don't be shy! It's normal!" Ruka shouted as he knocked on mikans stall.

"I can't!" She yelled.

"Why!"

"I'll tell you after! Let me relieve myself."

"Fine!" Ruka pouted as he did his buisness.

They both went to wash there hands at the same time. Ruka stared at mikan then stared at her hands being washed.

"Your hands are so small. Are you a girl or something?" Ruka asked in a confused face. but then laughed it out.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. And you can't tell anyone. It'll ruin my career. And i'm to embaressed to tell you." Mikan gulped hard.

"Well what is it?"

"PROMISE DAMN IT! Pinky promise!" Mikan yelled as she held out her pinky.

"Fine." Ruka pouted. "Hurry and tell me."

"I'm to scared...I can't."

"We already pinky promised!!"

"Well...umm. I'm...

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~__~**

**Kids.**

**A Review does make a difference.**

**I was gonna quit. but guess what.**

**3 day i got a review from Lynn C.**

**A Revies is my inspiration. Eith a review or bookmark.**

**But i like to hear opinions.**

**Well A Make a**

**D I F F E R E N C E.**

**XD**

**Lmao.**

**Well thanks for reading.**

* * *

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. .**

**Wow...**

**The Reviewing makes a difference actually works. XD**

**Umm. Special gift to thank you in reviews. xD**

**Pretty fast right?**

**It might suck though. T_T**

* * *

"I'm..Umm." Mikan hurried and looked around in the restroom. Then something caught her eye.

"I' m your not your average guy." Mikan continued.

"I knew that. Seriously. Who can eat as much as you can? And it's not normal to be able to pick fights with Natsume 24/7." Ruka nodded his head agreeing to hiself.

"He's Natsume the Devil!" Mikan yelled back.

"Well...Continue on with your story."

"Umm. I...I HAVE HERPES!" Mikan shouted as her face went bright red. Thank god for the condom things that are only a quarter. In bold letter it wrote. **Avoid Herpes. It's painful.**

"Oh my...I'm so sorry I wanted to compare..." Ruka cried as he hugged her tight.

"It's okay..." Mikan slowly looked at ruka. "You could get off me now."

"Hey! Is being so skinny and having small hands a symptom of herpes?" Ruka asked with his curious face.

"Uhh. Actually it is. I mean this made my hand's small and soft. Made me skinny like a girl. I'm even growing man boobs! But...The worst part is..." Mikan was trying hard to hold her laugh back in.

"Well. Whats the worst part?!?" Ruka demanded.

"Well. Your umm...You know. The guys part." Mikan mumbled.

"The d*^k?" Ruka said aloud.

"Yes that! Well that shrinks. Not only is there rashes near it. But it will shrink. Soon it will disappear." Mikan acted as though she was depressed.

"We have to find you a cure! That's a guys worst nightmare!" Ruka glomped at her as he tried dragging her away.

"No!! Then the hospital will know and then spread rumors." Mikan said as she rooted her legs into the ground.

"You're right! Well hmm-" Ruka paused.

"What...The hell....Are...you...two doing...in...the rest room?" Tsubasa walked in and hiccuped.

"Better not be any Yaoi action in here!" Tsubasa demanded.

"Shit." Natsume walked in behind him.

"You gave him some?" Ruka glared at Natsume.

"Well. He ate something spicy and ran to the table I was sitting at for water. But mikan drank all that. So he got a glass of my wine and gulped it down." Natsume glared at Tsubasa who was hiccuping and about to tip over.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"He is having a mental breakdown..." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Really? I thought he was drunk..." Ruka pouted.

"He is!" Natsume shouted as he glared back at mikan.

"Idiot." Natsume hissed.

"I'm sorry." Mikan said as she bowed. Only feeling guilty that Tsubasa was drunk because of her.

"When did you become soft-hearted?" Natsume asked as he gave Tsubasa a piggyback ride.

"Were you always a slave?" Mikan asked with a smirk.

Natsume quickly dropped tsubasa who was knocked out from the impact, And just knocked out because of the wine.

"You carry him." Natsume hissed. Ruka leaned against the wall only scared of Mikan's and Natsume's quarrel.

"But-" Mikan pouted as natsume walked out. After Ruka helped set Tsubasa onto her back she slowly walked out.

"Damn it." Mikan cursed as she limped while walking with Tsubasa sill on her back. "So heavy." Mikan muttered. Then on her back she felt movement.

"What the." Tsubasa muttered out the words. His eyes were still some what closed and he was curious on who was carrying him.

"Who is this?" Tsubasa asked.

"Go back to sleep." Mikan said softly as she was out of made her voice angelic.

Tsubasa rustled on her back trying to get comfortable. But he accidentally...Touched...Mikans breast. He was looking for mikans shirt so he could pull his self up. But he ended up touching the boobs.

"Ahh! Pervert!" Mikan shouted as she dropped him. She quickly ran away.

Tsubasa tried to find out who the person was. But he had a huge hangover and his vision was still blurry. "I wonder who..my...Angel is..."So he layed there on the ground and fell asleep.

Mikan was wearing white clothes. She had to stand out the most since it was her party.

From there on mikan felt sad and stopped sprinting.

"I can't be Natsume the angel if I leave him there." Mikan sighed and ran back towards where Tsubasa layed.

There,she saw him lying on the ground like an angel.

She slowly walked over to him and lifted his head up.

"Huh?? Angel?" Tsubasa muttered.

"Yes Angel." Mikan answered.

Then she saw Tsubasa gag. "Are you okay?" Mikan waited and got no reply.

Then a minute later she found her clothes covered in...Throw up.

"Ahh! This is...Gross!" Mikan Shouted.

"Thank..you angel.." Tsubasa whispered as he fell back to sleep.

Then ruka jumped in the picture.

"Mikan Guess what?!? I learned Chinese. Want me to say you stink in chinese?" He laughed.

"No." Mikan Glared at ruka who was joking around.

**[[Say this aloud people! :D]] **"Yu Stin ki pu." Ruka chuckled as he ran away.

Mikan finally realised the words he said.

"Ruka!" Mikan shouted furiously.

~-~-~-

"Good morning My Stin ki Pu." Ruka laughed.

"Not funny!" Mikan shouted as she threw a pillow at him.

"You guys are loud." Natsume said as he walked in to get his tea.

"Maybe you're to quiet." Mikan grinned.

"Maybe you're to annoying." Natsume replied.

"Maybe you're to stupid to know what fun is!" Mikan shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" Natsume Yelled back.

"Shut up!!!" Tsubasa walked in the kitchen and silence filled the room. The silence was eating Mikans soul up so she had to break the silence.

"go..good morning." Mikan smiled.

"Morning..." Tsubasa replied as he went to go get a water bottle.

"So did anything interesting happen yesterday?" Mikan asked.

"I saw an angel." He whispered as a smile appeared on his face.

"YOU WERE DYING!?" Ruka shouted as he ran up to Tsubasa.

"No You idiot!" Tsubasa shouted as he pushed Ruka away.

"First mikan...Now you!?!? what is this world coming to!!" Ruka cried.

"Huh?" Tsubasa stared at Mikan.

"What?" Natsume GLARED at Mikan.

"He has-" Mikan hurried and tackled Ruka nto the ground.

"What do you have huh? Why are you trying to hide it?" Natsume smiled evilly at her.

"Tell us now. Please?" Tsubasa begged.

"If you really must know...I have umm.." Mikan muterred.

The room went silent and all eyes were on mikan.

"Well M O D E L has a stalker. He doesn't like me being close to ruka. He sended me a letter threatening to kill me. Ever since then strange...strange things have happened." Mikan said slowly as fear danced with her words.

Mikan sat on ruka's back,an was covering his mouth. And he mumbled around.

"This is what you get for saying I stink!" Mikan yelled as she started tickling him.

"You guys are TOO close..." Natsume said in a suspicious voice.

"Paranoid Devil!" Mikan natsume ignored her. "Well who is this angel?" Mikan asked.

"She was beautiful. And her breast was so soft. And she wore all white like an angel. She was my angel in white armor." Tsubasa Daydreamed. When mikan heard this mikan stared at Tsubasa hoping that he won't remember anything else.

" corny." Natsume pointed out.

"Breast already, in one night? Wow you're good." Ruka laughed.

"You guys are all perverts..." Mikan whispered in a tone as if disgusted.

"Soft breast is nice though. It was like I was in heaven all over again. When I touched them." Tsubasa laughed.

"Nasty Nasty Pervert!" Mikan yelled.

"I'm kidding." Tsubasa laughed. "I didn't do anything with her."

"Why!!" Ruka Glomped.

"She is my prince. Cinderella prince. She helped me make my way. She made walking easier for me. Then she ran away. Leaving me with only my memory..." Tsubasa sighed.

"Easier for you because she probably was carrying you." Mikan accidentally said aloud.

"Huh?" Ruka said as he stared at her.

Natsume was done with his tea and went to wash his cup. He only stared at how high the clmax was when Tsubasa glared at mikan.

"Stop staring at me!" Mikan said aloud.

"Did you see her? Do you know her???" Tsubasa questioned. "How did you know she carried me.?" Tsubasa interrogated her but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"I'm just a genius?" Mikan laughed. To mikan's rescue the phone rang. Tsubasa went to go answer then he set it on speaker when he knew it was Narumi.

"Photoshoot guys! Natsume the Angel's first picture shoot! How exciting. Seeing you in swim shorts will turn any girl on." Narumi laughed.

"I can't!" Mikan shouted.

"Why?" Narumi's voice wavered.

"This is very suspicious." Natsume said as he observed mikan's actions.

"He can't!" Ruka jumped in the conversation.

"explain to me why." Narumi said in a Serious tone.

"Umm.." Mikans voice wavered.

"He has a huge unattractive scar on his back and rashes on his stomach!" Ruka shouted.

"Eww..." Tsubasa whispered.

"Uhh. Yeah! What he said!" Mikan said as though she was very confused.

"Then I guess you could still make girls fall for you when you are wet in normal clothes." Narumi smiled on the other line.

~-~-~-

"Nasty Scar Man." Tsubasa said as he glared at her.

"Whatever." Mikan smiled at the thought how she was gonna be okay.

"You didn't answer my question though!" Tsubasa yelled as he jumped up.

". . ." Mikan ignored him and tried to walk away.

"If you know her please tell her thank you for me. She helped me out and everything. I would like to have a date with her to! I fell in love at first sight!" Tsubasa smiled.

"More like first feel you pervert!" Mikan hissed.

"True. But I'd like to thank her with dinner." Tsubasa smiled.

"You can't!"Mikan demanded.

"Why?"

"She's my..Girlfriend." Mikan smiled.

"Lier"

"What?"

"You're lying." Tsubasa glared at her.

"You're good...how did you know?" Mikan asked.

"I didn't. I just waited until you agreed." Tsubasa smiled.

"What!?"

"A date tomorrow at 5:30 pm. At the hotel." Tsubasa smiled in victory.

"A HOTEL! NO! She is my sister." Mikan yelled.

"For the buffet you idiot!" Tsubasa hissed again as he left.

"Lies!"

"You should come to." Tsubasa grinned.

"Me?!!? I can't! No Can do! Busy!" Mikan shouted.

"Just come it'll be fun. And the girl better come." Tsubasa smiled.

"I barely noticed your evil side..." Mikan muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**It sucked?**

**It was okay. xD**

**I forgot to tell everyone that 2 month ago i made Basketball team! :D**

**So yeah pretty busy. :/**

**It's a little longer right??? xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Such a delay. ):**

**Well thanks for reading the story! :D**

* * *

_"Mikan...I don't like being a girl" Ruka cried who was wearing a pink dress and had curled hair._

"_You look really cute!" Mikan smiled._

"_I feel so ashamed..." Ruka cried._

"_Cross dressing?" Natsume walked in the doors and chuckled._

"_Girls only!" ruka shouted as he threw a lamp at him._

_Mikan stared at him and started laughing._

"So this is the woman who carried me?" Tsubasa smiled at the brunette girl.

"Yes it is I..." She said with a bored expression.

"Lets talk about money." Mikan smiled.

"Money is for greedy people." The brunette smiled softly.

"Are you greedy?" Tsubasa asked the brunette as mikan smiled at her.

"Very." She admitted with a smile.

The group laughed as they sat at a table.

"I can't believe your related to that." Tsubasa pointed at mikan who was stuffing her mouth with food.

"Well it only happened recently..." The brunette laughed.

"_So..." A Jet black girl blinked at mikan who was begging on her knees._

"_Please. You're so beautiful can you do me a favor." Mikan cried. "I have no one else to rely on. My other friend has a fear of dresses!"_

_ "Are you a...girl or boy?" The girl asked while ignoring mikan's request. "We should talk somewhere else." Hotaru recommended as people started a circle around them and taking pictures of mikan who's popularity went from 0 to a 5 out of 10._

"_Right..." Mikan giggled in embarrassment._

_~-~~-~-_

"_Coffee Please. Light." Hotaru told the waiter._

"_Can..I get tea with 4 Carrot cakes." Mikan smiled widely._

"_Thats...Alot." Hotaru stared at Mikan._

"_I like food." Mikan glared at hotaru._

"_Well what do you want?" Hoaru asked._

"_Can you go on a date with Tsubasa and I and pretend to be The angel in white." Mikan pleaded._

"_Tsubasa from...MODEL?" Hotaru sked as her eyebrow went up. "I like money." Hotaru smiled._

"_Yes you can steal his heart. Then stealing his money would be easy." Mikan laughed evilly._

"_Stop. That laugh is not fit for this atmosphere..." Hotaru said as the waiter came by with there drinks._

_Hotaru got her coffee and stirred it around. Mikan did the same but she stared at her reflection in the tea._

"_So you're a girl?" _

"_Do I look like one?"_

"_Yes...No..." Hotaru kept observing mikan's actions._

"_Yes I am."_

"_Your such an idiot for telling a stranger like me something that important."_

"_I trust you...for some reason..." Mikan muttered as hotaru was shocked at her words._

"_Well kinda awkward how you ran up to me and kneeled down for this favor. So I don't mind helping you out." Hotaru smiled._

"_Yes thank you!" Mikan smiled as she hurried to give hotaru a huge hug._

"_Well when do we start?" Hotaru asked after she pushed mikan away._

"_10 minutes" Mikan smiled as she put her hand out._

"_What!?!?" _

"_Here! I got you a wig already."_

"_I have to have the same colored hair as you?"_

"_Well your my sister..." Mikan pouted._

"_Fine whatever!" Hotaru quickly grabbed the wig and put it on. "Mikan...Have we met somewhere before?_

"_Not that I know of..." Mikan pouted._

___

"So whats your name?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Hotaru."

"Thats cute." Tsubasa grinned.

"Sorry i'm not interested in you." Hotaru glared at him.

"Burned!!" Mikan laughed.

Tsubasa quickly turned red.

"Isn't the dinner just for thanking me?" Hotaru continued. "I don't appreciate how you touched my breast."

"Sorry." Tsubasa bowed.

"Ummm let me talk with my sister outside." Mikan dragged hotaru out.

~_~_

"At least he's gonna be off your back." Hotaru muttered.

"But that was too mean!" Mikan sighed.

"Sorry." Hotaru blinked.

**RING RING RING**

"Hello?" Mikan answered her phone.

**Narumi: Where are you?!?! Right now i'm at the house but you aren't there!! (Crying)**

**Mikan:Calm down! I'm with...My sister and Tsubasa.**

**Narumi:You have a sister??? I must meet her!**

**Mikan: Well i'll be there in 10 minutes to dye her hair.**

**Narumi: Why?**

**Mikan:Well she's my little sister and she asked for this favor.**

**Narumi:Okay...But hurry!! I'm bored and Ruka and Natsume are in a huge fight.**

**Mikan:Sounds fun. Well Bye.**

Mikan laughed.

"Well let me go tell Tsubasa and you'll be able to meet MODEL." Mikan smiled.

~-~-~-

Hotaru had her wig off so she had her jet black hair back.

"This is my sister." Mikan smiled.

"Tsubasa how was the date?" Ruka Teased.

"Don't want to talk about it." Tsubasa sighed.

"He got burned." Mikan laughed.

"Sorry." Hotaru bowed.

Ruka Bursted out with laugher.

"How can you dump this hot play boy." ruka smiled.

"He drives a Mercedes." Hotaru pointed out.

"Huh?!?" Mikan said in shock.

"I hate Mercedes." Hotaru said in her usual bored expression. "I only like BMW's."

"I have a BMW." Mikan laughed.

"That's why i'll only like you big brother..." Hotaru muttered.

"Forbidden love!!!" Ruka Shouted as he had a bloody nose.

"She's just playing." Mikan laughed.

"You guys are truly opposites." Narumi pointed out. "Mikan is always smiling and laughing and Hotaru is quiet and has a bored expression." Narumi sighed.

"Perfect Siblings!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Truly suspicious." Natsume said aloud while he layed on the couch.

"suspicious Everything!!! You're so paranoid natsume it makes you look Crazy!" Mikan Yelled at him.

"Let me be Paranoid! You're something to be paranoid about! You have this weird vibe that makes me uncomfortable..." Natsume said as his voice weakened.

"Mikan makes Natsume weak...." Ruka muttered. "FORBIDDEN LOVE!!" Ruka fainted this time.

"Ruka is very weird." Hotaru yawned.

"I'm Not in love with him damn it!" Natsume shouted as he threw a pillow at the ruka who fainted.

"So why are you here Narumi?" Mikan laughed.

"the photoshoot. It's tomorrow." Narumi smiled.

"Why does it have to be in water?!? can't I just dress up and pose cutely?" Mikan asked.

"Sus-" Natsume had a pillow thrown at him before he can say SUSPICIOUS.

"Thats what you get for throwing a pillow at a sleeping person." Ruka glared at natsume.

"you little!" Natsume got the pillow and chased ruka around.

Hotaru was sitting on the couch staring at ruka and Natsume acting like kids. "Never knew the hot MODEL group acted so childish." Hotaru blinked.

"I'm not childish!" Natsume said as he threw a pillow at Hotaru.

"I'll protect you Princess!" Ruka laughed as he hit the pillow away with his pillow.

Tsubasa was then hit with the pillow ruka smacked away.

"You little!" Tsubasa Then chased both Natsume and Ruka with a knife.

"Anyways like I was saying..." Mikan said as she giggled and tried to ignore the commotion.

"Well... Why not take pictures with your sister?!?" Narumi smiled.

When hotaru heard that she walked into there conversation.

"How much money." She asked.

"A Surprise." Narumi winked.

"I'm okay with that..." Mikan smiled. "Are you?" She asked Hotaru.

"I don't mind." Hotaru smiled back at her.

"A smile!!" Mikan shouted.

"What smile?" Hoatru blinked.

"I think i'm just imagining things." Mikan sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"She certainly did smile." Narumi whispered to Mikan.

~-~-

"Mikan... Do you have a mom or dad?" Hotaru said outloud. After they were both in mikan's room.

"Umm. No..." Mikan smiled softly. "But...My mom is still alive! And I know it!" Mikan said with a positive attitude.

"Mikan...Sakura Mikan?" Hotaru asked as her eyes went big.

"How'd you know!?" Mikan asked.

"We were in the same orphan home!" Hotaru blurted out.

"Hoatru...Imai Hotaru?!?" Mikan finally remebered.

"you're mom...She certainly is in Tokyo. I think I know where she lives." Hotaru continued.

"Really?!?How???" Mikan cried in happiness.

"Well my job was delivering milk and I remember her name, which reminded me of you."

Hotaru muttered.

"I can't believe how...How fast it was to find my mother." Mikan cried.

"But mikan can I ask you a favor."  
"What is it?"

"Can I live here with you?"

"What??? Why?? I mean Ofcourse but why?!?"

"My parents want to go to America." Hotaru sighed.

"Why don't you go. I heard it's amazing there." Mikan smiled.

"I want to..." Hoatru looked down.

"Are they leaving you behind?!?" Mikan said in a worried face.

"No...I'm Just scared of heights..."

* * *

**_I'm sick. _**

**_I'm pretty sure there are typos in here._**

**_And And And. I Remade the story Virgin lips. xD_**

**_thanks for reading everyone. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhhhhh!!!**

**I Barely noticed that the intro is nothing like what i'm writing. xD**

**Mikan doesn't believe good beats all.**

**And Tsubasa doesn't have a heart of gold! He's A Pervert Damn it. XD**

**I think Ruka And Natsume i got right though. =P**

**

* * *

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

Mikan awoke in her room by herself. Mikan looked around searching for Hotaru.

"Ruka!!! Tsubasa!! Have you seen Hotaru.?" Mikan shouted as she ran out her room in panic. She Totally forgot what she was wearing. It was a hot night so she slept in her bra. Thank god she's flat.

"What are you wearing?" Ruka glared at her.

"This is too disturbing" Natsume said aloud. "Your a very Suspicous person."

"Ummm." Tsubasa whispered to Mikan about what she was wearing.

Mikan hurried to run into her room searching for a shirt.

"Umm.!!! Me And my sister were playing dress up!!" Mikan was as red as a red tomato. As soon as mikan said that Ruka had a nosebleed.

"Disturbing." Natsume hissed.

"And you complained about me being perverted?" Tsubasa glared at mikan. "Well hotaru Said something that they aren't going on a plane. They're taking a cruise to America.

"WHAT!!! I NEED HER!" Mikan Shouted.

"For what little experiment are you testing on her?" Natsume stood up and glared at mikan.

"Photoshoot. Duh!" Mikan hissed as she pushed him away.

"What kind of photo shoot?" Ruka looked at mikan with huge eyes.

"Just a photoshoot!" Mikan yelled at them as her face turned red in embaressment.

"A PHOTOSHOOT CAN BE ANYTHING!" Ruka shouted.

"_Ruka's Head"_

"_Brother.." Hotaru whined as she was in a wrong position and only wearing her bra and underwear._

"_Shhh. It's all right sister." Mikan grinned as she leaned over to Hotaru._

"_I don't want to do this. Please. Stop it hurts." Hotaru winced in pain._

"_It's all right big brother is here" Mikan chuckled._

"_It's painful.."_

"_Kiss me now." Mikan demanded._

"_I want to, but this isn't right. And why are they taking pictures of us..."Hotaru whispered in a weak voice._

"_It's Okay." Mikan Smiled._

_MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the hell are you thinking!" Mikan yelled at Ruka. And ruka was still in a daze and had another bloody nose.

"Our Ruka is a little pervert" Natsume chuckled.

"You taught him this" Mikan yelled at Natsume.  
"No it was actually me." Tsubasa grinned.

"Don't try to take my credit!" Natsume yelled at Tsubasa.

"Its All Thanks to me that Ruka grew up to be a man!" Tsubasa shouted at Natsume who was already irritated and tackled down Tsubasa.

Mikan just stared, Then the fight was intense.

Natsume was on top of Tsubasa SHIRTLESS! Both Were Shirtless though. They both Ripped off each other shirts.

Mikan wanted to look away but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off them. Ruka was still just standing there like and idiot,his bloody nose haven't stopped yet.

The boys weren't really fighting. Just tackling and rolling on each other on the ground.

"Ruka!! Get us some water!" Tsubasa shouted. "Water for what?" Mikan wondered.

Ruka was soon out of his perverted thought and had three water guns. Huge water guns.

"Mikan go get a water gun and join the fight!" Ruka grinned at her. Mikan was to shocked on what was happening though.

All three of the hot model guys,two shirtless, And had beautiful muscles, were in front of her having a water fight.

Ruka Then took off his shirt and tackled natsume.

"_Wet...Sweaty...Hot...Guys rolling on each other...Is too much for an adolescent girl like me!" _Mikan Cried to her self in her head.

"Ahh!" Ruka screamed like a little girl.

"Huh?" Mikan looked around.

"Digusting!" They all yelled as they ran to there room.

"You pervert!" Tsubasa and Ruka then Did the hand gesters for "shame Shame Shame"

"What the hell are your problems?" Mikan pouted. Then she just walked back to her room. She slid her hand under her nose. What amazing thing did she find? It wasn't gold. It Was like the amazing perverted blood.

"Shit!" Mikan said as she ran to the rest room. "I'm still just a girl..." Mikan sighed as she cleaned her nose.

~~~~-

**Mikan:Hey! My sister went on a vacation without notice.**

**Narumi:It's okay. We'll take a photo another day. It looks like it's going to rain today.**

**Mikan:Okay. Sounds cool.**

**~-~-~-~**

"Today I'm gonna find my mom." Mikan smiled. As She put on her disguise."What if I find my mom and doesn't recognize me?" Mikan asked herself. Mikan stared into her mirror. She wore geeky glasses and had a curly mustache and a uni brow. She even had a big ugly nose.

~-~-~-

"Yay! I could be a girl for a day." Mikan grinned to herself as she checked herself out n the mirror. Then mikan eyes lowered in a depressed way.

"I haven't been a girl in so long. I forgot I...Looked this beautiful! If I was a guy I'd so date you." Mikan winked to herself in the mirror and laughed. She got her girl disguise ready at a very highclass mall.

Mikan wore Black boots that were knee high. Some black leggings and a huge black shirt that had the letter W I C K E D. The black shirt showed her shoulders and she had a white tank top under. Mikan wore a wig. A Long brunette wig what reached her butt. Mikan also applied makeup. Well actually she payed the salon to apply makeup onto her because she had no clue on how to use eyeliner.

She hates makeup but she wanted to make sure no one would notice her.

~-~-~-

Mikan walked down the street only hearing envious comments from Females and perverted comments from the guys. Mikan already had a few guys ask her out.

Mikan went to a phone booth and looked for her mother's Azumi.

As Mikan was searching she saw rain hit the ground. Heavy Rain.

"Crap." She muttered to herself. Mikan hurried to look for her mom's number and She found it! But someone ruined her discovery. A Guy ran into the photbooth she was in.

"Hey I'm in here!" She yelled at him. Mikan huried and ripped the paper out with her mother's number and put it into her pocket.

"It's Raining damn it!" The guy turned and smiled at mikan.

"What are you smiling at old man! You want to start a fight!" Mikan hissed at him. She forgot that she was a woman.

"I like you. The Violent one's." The man Grinned at her pervertly. Then them man hugged her tight and tried to touch her butt.

"Ahh!!" Mikan screamed. "You Little!" Mikan shouted as she pushed him away and And kicked his... You know already. His crotch.

"You Bitch!" He Winced in pain as he was bended down.

"Get out!" Mikan yelled.

"Not until I get what I want." He Chuckled as he hurried and slapped her face. Mikan fell towards the wall.

Then the man had a knife out. He slid it on Mikan's face.

"Tasty." He whispered into Mikan's ear as he licked the blood that he got from mikas face.

"Why the hell isn't anyone coming to help? Can't they see me in here. In trouble?" Mikan asked herself as she was defenseless.

The man in the phone booth was about to grab her and touch her. But someone came to her rescue.

"Men don't force women to do that." A Familiar Voice appeared.

It was a boy about mikan's age. Mikan couldn't really see his face because his hair and he was wearing a hood.

"Back off!" The man Threatened as he swung his knife at the boy. But The boy ducked and grabbed the guy. Then he pushed him out the phone booth. Quickly he closed the door.

"Thank you..." Mikan muttered as she wiped the blood away from her face.

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I saw him abusing you but my fans noticed me and pulled me back." He apoligized.

"Fans?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Na-" The boy was then interrupted as lots of lights flashed at them both.

"Natsume! Look over here!" Girls and Paparazzi's shouted.

"Who is that girl!"

"You just saved her right?!?"

"What is you're relationship?!?"

"NATSUME! WE LOVE YOU!"

Soon the photo booth was crowded.

"Natsume?!?" Mikan said in shock. She quickly turned around looking at the outside where people were able to take photo's of her.

"Great another fan girl." Natsume hissed to hiself. "Cover your self in this." Natsume hurried to take off his hoodie sweater and put it on her. Then mikan felt his hands turn her around towards him. She was facing him and just looked down.

"Damn people are getting good shots at you." Natsume cursed. Then he pinned her to the wall in the photobooth.

"Wha-" Mikan said shyly.

"Making sure people can't get a shot of you." Natsume informed her.

Mikan heard natsume call narumi to tell him to pick them up.

A Long thirty minutes. Trapped inside a photobooth. With only little room. Mikan felt natsume's warm breath.

"Take this back. I know you're cold." Mikan insisted as she was about to take it off.

"No it's okay." He sad as he leaned closer to her. "He smells good." Mikan said to herself.

"What did I do to deserve this. I'm just an adolescent girl!" Mikan cried to herself inside her head.

~-~-~-

"I'm going to my room." Natsume bowed as he walked to his room calmly.

"Hello miss." Narumi held his hand out to shake her hand.

"Uh..Hello." She greeted as she shook hands with him. It was weird for her to act like she didn't know him.

"My name is narumi. And we are sorry to put you in this mess." Narumi bowed.

"No it's okay! He saved me!" Mikan waved her hands around.

"That's good. Well what's your name miss?" Narumi asked.

"Mikan" Mikan blurted out withought thinking.

"That's Mikan's name!" Ruka came out.

"Wow. Someone like you to have his name. If he was a girl he wouldn't beat you in looks." Tsubasa smirked. Mikan felt like punching him so badly.

"What a coincidence. Did you know that out new M O D E L member is named Mikan. Since we brought you into this mess. And now you are the newest girl everyone is wondering about how about you become a M O D E L member too?" Narumi smiled.

"I CAN'T!" She shouted.

"Why? I mean. It's perfect! MikanxMikan! And you'd be taking pictures together." Narumi smiled.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mikan shouted.

"I see." Narumi sighed. Mikan felt way to responsible for what has happened. So she dragged Narumi out of the house and into his car.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Narumi said shocked.

"Well...I'm!" Mikan shouted barely noticing what she was about to do.

"You...?" Narumi stared at her with huge eyes.

"Damn it. I'm Mikan sir." Mikan bowed.

"I know you are mikan." Narumi blinked at her.

"No Really! I'M MIKAN!" Mikan repeated.

"Are you sick?" Narumi asked.

"Noo. Ummm. I'm Mikan. The Model member. Please don't hate me!" Mikan shouted.

"You are claiming that you are Mikan. Natsume the angel?" Narumi asked as his eyebrow went up.

"YES! Please don't hate me." Mikan begged for forgiveness as she put her head down.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! D:**

**I mean i know you people out there are to lazy.I am most of the time. But i like being supported by you guys.**

**Tell me my wrongs and typos. **

**I feel confident knowing people are supporting me.**

**But thanks for Reading! **

**The END! I'll make a sequence.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**No i'm kidding. Well hope for the next chapter to be more interesting. :)**

**I give thanks to the awesome food. This computer i get to write stories on and to Internet. **

**Thanks to many other things but you guys don't need to know. :^^**

**Oh! THANKS TO ALL THE NONLAZY PEOPLE REVIEWING! XD**

**And thank you for supporting me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh! You guys suck!**

**I had so many typos on the previous chapter that i'm embaressed!**

**Why didn't anyone tell me. Dx**

**And I sorta went from phone booth to photo booth. O_O XD**

**Oh Long Delay right?**

**Finals, Sports. And alot of other lame excuses. (:**

* * *

"Are you a cross-Dresser Mikan!" Narumi shouted outloud.

"No." Mikan sighed.

"Actor.?" Narumi asked his self. "You got us this time! Such a great actor! I mean, to dress as a girl and trick us, you've shown me your acting skills." Narumi laughed.

"Sure!" Mikan followed along and laughed so hard you can tell it was fake.

"Fail! Tell me the truth!" Narumi glared at mikan.

"Uhh. Like you said, trying to be an actor!" Mikan laughed out loud.

"You think i'm an idiot?" Narumi stared at Mikan.

"Sadly.. yes." Mikan answered with a sigh.

"Hmm.I believe that you are the rude mikan I had recruited. But tell me. Tell me your story." He told mikan as he looked at her with his ears open.

Mikan explained to him about her mom, how she needed shelter and food, And a whole bunch of other stuff. After she explained her situation she saw Narumi go into deep thought.

"You know. You will be on magazines and on news everywhere in Asia right? You with natsume in the phone both. The mystery girl. Everyone will be searching for you. It would be safe if we hid your girl side for awhile, just continue to live as a man at the home." He smiled at me.

"Okay..." I sighed.

"You really are a beautiful girl though." He laughed.

"Stop staring you pervert!" Mikan yelled as she covered her chest and walked out the car. It was still raining and it was heavier then before.

"Silly." Someone appeared by mikan's side. "You'll get sick fast." It was natsume that was by her side. Mikan slowly looked up at him in confusion. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Mikan asked him, as she hurried to grab his head and bring it closer to hers. She made her forehead and his forehead touch. Mikan was only checking his on how Natsume could be s nice. "It's warm." She said to herself. Natsume was a little to shocked by her actions to push her away.

**FLASH!**

"Ah!" Mikan hurried and let go of her hold on Natsume's head. "You stupid paparazzi's!" Mikan shouted as she hurried and chased the poor man.

"Be careful..."Natsume muttered. Then after he said this, mikan slipped and fell on the hard gravel ground. The rain was getting more heavier, She was then drenched in rain.

~-~-~-

"I'm sorry! Please don't worry about me!" Mikan bowed at natsume who was drying mikan's hair with a towel.

"I don't need someone in this house getting sick." Natsume sighed.

"Ahh you're still a butt face." Mikan muttered.

"What?" Natsume glared at mikan.

"Nothing!" She laughed.

"I'm surprised my wig is still on, and I actually thought Natsume was being nice to me, I'm an idiot." Mikan thought to herself.

"Natsume...Are you just being nice to me because you don't want me to spread germs in this house?" Mikan waited,and hoped for a different answer.

"Of course! I don't need some girl getting all the MODEL members sick. Plus I hate dirt and nasty stuff."Natsume sighed.

"Wow you're like a girl!" Mikan laughed.

"Don't talk so informal with me." Natsume hissed.

"Ahh! You're still a butt face!" Mikan shouted without thinking.

"Repeat what you said." Natsume threatened mikan with the towel.

"You are a butt face! Natsume the Devil! I Prefer Natsume the Angel more than you!" Mikan shouted and laughed.

Quickly Natsume threw the towel at mikan. The towel was way off too.

"You're a disgrace to the Asians! That's why they call us blind!" Mikan continued to laugh. Then she soon realized that natsume layed on the ground panting for air.

"Ahh! You idiot!" Mikan cursed as she ran towards Natsume. She carried him to his bed and warned Narumi and the others what had happened.

"This is perfect! You could hurry and change into mikan guy form. I'll distract the others." Narumi smiled.

"Okay." Mikan nodded her head. She then hurried and sneaked into her own room. "I gotta hurry." Mikan sighed. Quickly she took her wig off along with her girly clothes and threw them into a bag. Then she ran into the shower to hurry and get cleaned. "I'm sorry mom. I could have found you today but my beauty ruined it." Mikan sighed and then giggled.

"WAIT!" Mikan shouted to herself. "Crap! I have my mom's number!" Mikan smiled to herself. Then she hurried and ran back into her room. "Mommy, I'm Coming!" Mikan Smiled and laughed with joy.

"Oh no. This cut. If they see this they'll compare me to girl mikan." Mikan sighed and looked for a band aid. She found one, But it was hello kittie. "I have no choice" Mikan gulped as she put the bandaid on her self. "It Burns!!!" Mikan screamed as she exaggerated to herself.

"MIKAN!!" Ruka,Narumi,and Tsubasa shouted as they ran up the stairs.

"Ahh! Shit!" Mikan hissed then she hurried to look for her guy clothes for sleeping.

"Mikan?" Ruka said again as he opened the door.

"Yes?" Mikan glared at him.

"Where's mikan.?" Ruka asked.

"I'm right here." Mikan sighed.

"No! The pretty one!" Ruka shouted.

"I am the prettiest one there is out there!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan, She's a beautiful girl that has a cut like you..." Tsubasa interrupted.

"What happened?" Narumi acted then glared at her to play along.

"Yeah why did you come so late? You should have seen her! She was my type!" Ruka laughed.

"Hmm. Uhh. Well I was walking to Starbucks for my favorite coffee. Then Fan girls attacked me. One tried to make me kiss her and ended up scratching my face. Then another girl I met, well she was...umm. Beautiful!" Mikan laughed. "She offered to aid me and gave me this Hello kitty band aid." Mikan laughed again.

"Hmm." Tsubasa walked away in deep thought.

"Oh that sounded fun!" Ruka smiled and laughed.

"It was!" Mikan managed to fake a smile back at him.

"Umm. Do you know where the girl Mikan went?" Ruka asked.

"Umm. Yeah! She said she had to hurry and leave." Mikan sighed in relief.

"You really should have seen her though!" Ruka laughed. Then Ruka skipped out of Mikan's room and went downstairs to get food.

"Mikan." Narumi laughed.

"Yes?" Mikan looked at him in curiosity.

"You'll be living it hard so be careful. And you're responsible for Natsume." Narumi smiled.

"What!?!?!? Why!" Mikan shouted.

"You are responsible, Thats why!" Narumi shouted back

"How!" Mikan asked again.

"You made him get sick." Narumi pointed out.

"I didn't ask him for his help." Mikan pouted. Then she saw narumi's glare on her. "Fine! Gosh!" Mikan sighed.

~-~-~-~-~-

"Ahh! You're such an idiot natsume!" Mikan sighed as she twisted a cold towel out of a bowl of ice.

"Mikan..." Natsume muttered.

"He's dreaming about me..." Mikan blushed then she hurried to go get water. While she was gone natsume kept sleep talking.

"Mikan, Watch out. You'll pay. No one get's away with calling me a butt face twice." Natsume panted.

Mikan finally arrived with the water. "Natsume?" Mikan said as she shook him a little. He didn't awake. Mikan continued to soak the towel in cold water then twisted it. She then set it on natume's forehead. Then Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"What the-" And before mikan knew it. Natsume had just thrown her onto the same bed as him. She was laying beside him as he hugged her.

"Let go." Mikan muttered as she tried to break free.

"Stay here with me forever..."Natsume whispered.

"You're sleeping right!" Mikan said aloud as she hit natsume.

The door to Natsume's room sprung open.

"Ruka don't do that!" Tsubasa yelled.

"It's a ritual to make the sick, healthy though!" Ruka protested. "Wake Up Natsume! Bring the sickness out of him! When he awakes it shall be gone! Make him healthy all over again. In trade for this song!" Ruka yelled as he banged on a drum.

"Ruka! It's to loud. Natsume needs his sleep!"Tsubasa hissed.

"Okay fine! Let me give him a kiss though." Ruka chuckled.

"If Natsume find's out he'll get mad!" Tsubasa kept protesting.

"The kiss is from me. He'll love it!" Ruka laughed as he ran to natsume.

"This is wrong." Tsubasa sighed.

"Here natsume! A Kiss!" Ruka smiled as he shoved his... "MIKAN!" Ruka gulped.

"RUKA!" Mikan Yelled! "He'll get more sick if you shove chocolate in his mouth!" Mikan argued as she hurried and got off the bed.

"It's funny though. When he eats chocolate he get's hyper quick." Ruka laughed.

"I'm responsible for natsume." Mikan sighed as she sat on the chair she was sitting on.

Ruka stuck his tongue at mikan and ran outside.

"God, Ruka is like a little kid." Mikan chuckled. "Natsume you really are an idiot. You cared about me getting a fever, now here you are,in your bed with a high one." Mikan sighed and continued to repeat what she was doing. Soak Towel,Twist towel, lay it on Natsume's Forehead.

~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Good morning sunshine!" Mikan yawned as she walked to the living room lazily.

"Mikan!! Mikan is on the news!" Ruka shouted in excitement.

"What the!" Mikan shouted as she ran to accompany Ruka.

**The News.**

**Breaking news!**

**There is a new girl in Natsume's life.**

**A Friend or more? It all started yesterday. It is said that the girl was being harassed in a phone booth, and our handsome Natsume ran to the rescue. They are not just acquaintances though. This Photo was shot by a TMZ Paparazzi. This picture shows the Mystery girl and our precious Natsume having a moment. Leaned in close together about to kiss. Any information on this Mystery girl would be gladly appreciated!**

"That Natsume is trying to steal my girl!" Ruka hissed.

"What about me Ruka?" Natsume walked into the living room.

"You're trying to get with my dream girl!" Ruka yelled. "She's mines."

"You can't say that. I could. I'm the one who saved her." Natsume chuckled only messing around with Ruka.

"Phone booth...?" Mikan whispered to herself. "Mom!" Mikan reminded herself. Then she ran to her room.

The Phone is ringing.

"Get it ruka!" Natsume Yelled.

"No You! You Woman Stealer!" Ruka shouted.

"I'll get it." Tsubasa sighed. "Mikan!!!" Tsubasa shouted.

"What!?" Mikan shouted back.

"The PHONE!" Tsubasa Yelled again.

"Damn." Mikan was halfway to her room but had to run back down for the phone.

**Narumi:Mikan! My Life Saver.**

**Mikan:How? And Why? And What the heck do you want?!?**

**Narumi:The President of the agent company wants to meet you.**

**Mikan.:Why?!?!**

**Narumi:Mystery Girl! You are the next big thing!**

**Mikan:How??**

**Narumi:Many People are saying that you're a beauty. I know you can act. And many Directores want you.**

**Mikan:No!**

**Narumi: Your mom will notice you more as a girl than a man.**

**Mikan:You...Got me...(sigh) It's true but we're already in a big mess.**

**Narumi: Don't worry. I'll fix the mess YOU Created.**

**

* * *

**

Rushed.

I'm so sorry. ):

Thanks for reading and reviewing. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the really long delay. xD**

**i wanted to give a new years but yeah busy. D:**

**Enjoy?**

**A bit rushed. ):**

* * *

Mikan Glomped at Narumi who was drooling after looking up and down at mikan numerous times.

"Narumi...why do I have to wear this?" Mikan sighed as she stood tall wearing a bikini. "It's winter..."

"Well. We do Summer ads in winter." Narumi grinned.

"Wont Natsume,Ruka, and Tsubasa notice me like this?" Mikan asked Narumi who was soon in deep thought.

"Well, You do look sexy with short hair but here." Narumi snapped his fingers then a makeup artist ran to him with a wig. A orange colored wig and the hair's length was right above mikans chest. Mikan sighed repeatedly.

"They're no idiots..." Mikan took a seat on the chair that was behind her and she slouched.

"No slouching! You are now a model, an artist,and an actress!" Narumi shouted. "And you'll be surprised how idiotic they are." Narumi smiled evilly.

"What about my career as a MODEL member? Do I have to choose between one?" Mikan asked as she looked up to Narumi and she gave a puppy look to him.

"I promise. You won't have to choose. I like you as male. I like you even more as female..." Narumi giggled pervertedly. Mikan hurried and slapped Narumi who was thinking dirty.

"what's you're plan?" mikan glared at Narumi. The Glare was to show that if he had an idiotic plan she'd murder him.

"Umm. Just that Mikan the angel will be out of the country for advertising. You haven't really went big yet so the media won't worry about it." Narumi Grinned. Mikan was silent and thought about it.

"Okay." Was her only reply. "When are we taking the pictures?" Mikan pouted. She was impatient. And starving.

"I want to eat!!!" She cried.

"You always want to eat!" Narumi hissed at her. "Plus you have to wait after you do the commercial when you have to swim or you'll get a cramp." Narumi sighed.

"Lies." Mikan pouted then looked the other way. Mikan saw a van come in and people crowded them.

"Narumi...Who are they?" Mikan blinked. Mikan stared at the van then saw the door slide open. First one that came out was Natsume,then Tsubasa,Then Ruka."

"My MODEL boys!" Narumi grinned while running to them.

"What are they doing here?!?!" Mikan shouted.

"This is like a debut. You need other stars to." Narumi smiled. He ran to the van.

Mikan grabbed her towel and rapped herself. Then she ran to meet up with them.

~-~-~-~-

"Hello." Mikan slowly took her hand out to shake with Natsume's hang that was waiting.

"Hello again." Natsume said in a cold voice.

"Who cares about this guy! I'm Ruka! Remember me?!?!?!" Ruka shouted as he stole mikan's hand.

"Of course I remember you." Mikan giggled. Then ruka was jumping up and down celebrating.

"Hmm. So you made the entertainment industry. Nice. You'll be okay." Tsubasa smiled softly at her.

"Thank you." Mikan bowed.

"What's wrong with natsume?"Mikan asked tsubasa.

"He's mad because Ruka gave him a chocolate." tsubasa sighed.

"Chocolate?" Mikan stared at tsubasa in confusion.

"Yeah. A Kiss chocolate. Ruka was about to give it to him yesterday but Our mikan yelled at ruka. But this morning, ruka shoved chocolate into Natsume's mouth."Tsubasa chuckled. "Today will be an interesting day,And he's also mad about the rumor on you two being together." Tsubasa sighed.

Mikan stared at Natsume and felt guilty, so she walked towards him and was about to apologize.

"Boys! Go Get ready only 30 minutes left! Don't waste time!" A director yelled. With that being said Natsume,Tsubasa walked patiently while Ruka ran in excitement.

~-~-~-

"She is absolutely mines!" Ruka hissed at Tsubasa and Natsume. Tsubasa was getting his make up done and natsume was already done. Ruka was already done to, He was just enjoying his ice cream.

"What if she come's on to me?" Natsume grinned. He stood tall wearing his swimming shorts. 4 pack, and a glowing body.

"Well..If she does..." Ruka sobbed in defeat. Natsume had a nice body,it was rare that he'd show it.

"Whatever. Our battle then! Fight till we get love!" Ruka glared at Natsume who was smiling evilly. Ruka licked his ice cream furiously.

"Whatever you say little" Natsume looked down at ruka's swimming shorts and grinned. "boy." Natsume laughed.

"What!" Ruka Shouted. "I'm not little! Even though you have an 8 pack I still have a 4!" Ruka shouted.

"you don't get it do you?" Natsume sighed.

"Get what?" Ruka asked.

"Nevermind!" Natsume shouted. Then Natsume stomped outside.

"Ruka." Tsubasa whispered.

"WHAT?!?!" Ruka shouted.

"Natsume..He's smiling more. I think the chocolate is kicking in." Tsubasa smirked.

"Really?" Ruka blinked then he laughed evilly.

~-~-~

"Stupid Ruka." Natsume said to his self. Then he had stepped on gum. "Ahh! Shit. Stupid Gum! Stupid guy that Treated the world like their personal trash can!" Natsume kept yelling. Ruka ppeeked on the outside then observed Natsume's actions.

"Tsubasa i'm scared!" Ruka cried as he hugged Tsubasa's leg.

"Get off me!" Tsubasa yelled as he kicked his legs forward.

"Natsume's not acting hyper. It's more like he's on his rag or He's just super angy. Maybe even bipolar!" Ruka Cried. "Natsume i'm sorry! I … I CREATED A MONSTER!" Ruka Cried to Tsubasa.

As Natsume walked ahead he stared at the ground.

"Stupid sun is hurting my eyes." Natsume hissed. Natsume kept walking then he almost tripped. He tripped on someone's feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikan bowed.

"Stupid-" Natsume was soon speechless. After mikan bowed she stood up straight and her figure showed. Her towel wasn't wrapped around her body. She was in her 2 piece bikini.

"Natsume?" Mikan blinked. Both of them were standing beside a pool.

"A FLY!" Natsume squeeled. He tried to hit it. And it was in between mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume be careful!" Mikan yelled. "It's just a fly!" Then the fly landed on her nose. "Oh crap."

"Die!" Natsume yelled as he tried to hit it. Mikan hurried and backed away. Then she fell into the pool.

**FLASH!**

"Get the paparazzi Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"I'm tired..." natsume whined.

Mikan was still in the pool. Then she found herself shivering.

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted. Then he came to her rescue...And jumped in the pool with her.

"Splash Splash. This is fun." ruka giggled as he splashed a little to mikan.

Mikan laughed then asked Ruka a question. "Why is Natsume acting weird." Mikan blinked.

"Chocolate is kicking in." Ruka laughed.

"Yeah, He's an idiot when hyper." Tsubasa sighed as he stood near the pool.

"Your Turn!" Natsume Laughed as he Pushed tsubasa into the pool.

"I am the Kung fu master!" Natsume laughed.

"That wasn't kung fu at all." Tsubasa yelled at Natsume. Natsume gave Tsubasa a death glare.

"Kung Fu Master will beat your ASS" Natsume Threatened.

"No Ass kicking ladies." Narumi laughed. He just gave Natsume a surprise attack and pushed him into the pool.

"Video is about to start." Narumi smiled.

"What video?" Mikans left eyebrow went up.

"I Will Slap You!" Natsume yelled as he was crawling out the pool.

"He's hyper Narumi." Ruka cried. "I'm Sorry I turned him into a monster!" ruka Cried then Tsubasa hugged Ruka.

"Its okay. Don't blame yourself." Tsubasa tried to comfort Ruka.

"Hyper? This won't do." Narumi sighed then snapped his fingers. A Butler came to Narumi with apple juice. "Thank you." Narumi smiled to the butler who soo dissapeared.

"What video!" Mikan yelled. "And how the hell do you do that?!?" Mikan Blinked.

"You will pay!" Natsume was about to slam Narumi onto the ground.

"Do you know who I am?!" Narumi shouted. Then Natsume stopped.

"You are my father?" Natsume glomped at Narumi. "I'm so sorry daddy."

"I'm not your Daddy." Narumi sighed. "I told you these boys were idiots." Narumi said to mikan.

"You are my...Mother?!? Mom i'm sorry." Natsume ran and hugged Narumi tight. "You're pretty like a woman but flat like a man." natsume pouted.

"Your mommy says to drink this." Narumi then handed Natsume the apple juice.

"Will It give me powers?!?!" Natsume eyes widened.

"Sure." Narumi laughed. Then natsume snatched it then chugged it down.

"That was -" Then Natsume Fainted.

"Natsume?!?!" Mikan shouted in shock.

"Apple juice is his cure. He'll wake up non hyper." Narumi grinned.

"I see."Mikan blinked. "Wait what video." Mikan asked him.

"Music video. MODEL members Debut song." Narumi grinned. "Your opening appearance."

"Wait what about Photo shoot?" Mikan yelled.

"I lied." He blinked.

"You're a bad manager." Mikan sweat dropped.

"Natsume! I'm Sorry! I caused you this pain!" Ruka Cried. Ruka was out the pool and had natsume on his lap. "Oh look more ice cream." Ruka shouted then ran for the ice cream. Natsume's head banged to the ground. Natsume woke up soon after that.

" head.." He said in a weak voice as he rubbed his head.

"Mikan lets go over there before natsume trys to attack us." Tsubasa laughed.

"I can't swim in the deep side." Mikan pouted.

"Was it you guys!?!" natsume yelled furiously.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa laughed. Mikan hurried and went on his back as he swam to the deep side.

I Tsubasa carried mikan in the water he blushed a little feeling her breast on his naked back.

"Mikan..."Tsubasa said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"What size are your boobs?" Tsubasa asked accidentally.

"Pervert! Just like that one time when I carried you and you groped me." Mikan shouted.

"The party..." he thought to hiself. "That was you?!?"

"Wait...no It wasn't I mean. When...you..uhh." mikan pushed him away and she drowned for 5 seconds.

"Mikan! Tell me was that you? The angel who wore all white?" Tsubasa yelled as he grabbed her arm up.

"No.." She Choked water out. "It wasn't me." Hearing this tsubasa let go of her.

"Tsubasa what are you doing!" Natsume yelled to mikans rescue. Once Natsume got to the area he pulled her out the water and pulled her to his side. His arms around his shoulder to.

"Okay..It was me!" Mikan panted for air.

Natsume felt akward.

"Are you in love with me?"Tsubasa teased. "There is no other reason why you helped me. You must have fell in love at first sight." Tsubasa grinned.

"No way! I just felt Guilty." Mikan sighed

"guilty?" Tsubasa thought. Mikan barely realised she gave herself out. Well if he was smart enough to figure it out.

"I don't know what happened but i'll never forgive you Tsubasa." Natsume glared at him.

"It's not like she's yours." Tsubasa grinned.

"Can we get out the pool now..." mikan blinked. She felt uneasy being next to both of them.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Happy New years._**


End file.
